Feet and Fins
by Real Emma Gray
Summary: Lisa and Dani are not exactly your average teen girls!


Author(s):- Real Emma Gray and Superdani a.k.a VioletFairchild

Start date:- 6th October 2009

AN:- Ok, this is the first (and definitely not the last) collaberation between me and Superdani! And it is also our first attempt at an original story, so I hope you guys like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FEET AND FINS**

**Chapter One: Seven Years A****go**

The blazing sun and gentle breeze indicated just what was coming for everyone. More sunny, beautiful days like this. And, on days like this, families and friends gather around at the local beach to enjoy the wonderful morning.

Zac Holland was just as anxious as everyone else to get there. It was his birthday and his parents had promised him that they'd spend the day at the beach as his present.

"Don't walk away from us, ok sweetie?" Zac's mother, Elizabeth, said to him in her soft voice. Elizabeth was a pretty woman, especially for her age, looking younger than she was with a charming smile that lit up every room she entered. And, being the perfect mum she was, she was always worried about her son's safety.

"Ok mommy," Zac said with his sweetest little boy smile. "Daddy, do you want to go with me to the water?"

Turning however, Zac realized that his father was far away, taking stuff out of the car and he was talking to himself.

"Ok then. I'll go alone! I'm a big boy now, I'm seven!" Zac muttered to himself, bounding towards the ocean.

Zac had always considered himself very brave, and other thought the same for his age. But he was also a very distracted boy. Which isn't a very good combination.

So, with his spider man swimwear, Zac trundled straight into the turbulent ocean water.

It was the first time he had saw the ocean, and the tingling sensation he got from the cold water enveloping his body was pure bliss to him. He decided go a bit further, swimming deeper into the ocean.

'It isn't that hard like daddy said,' Zac uttered in his mind, going even further and having fun.

Having so much fun that neither him or his parents noticed the huge wave that dragged him below the crystal surface of the ocean before it was too late.

That was until Elizabeth looked round, seeing Zac nowhere, and fear gripped at the mother's heart.

"MY BOY!" she screeched, frantic. "JACK, DO SOMETHING!" But her husband, just as frantic as her, was already searching for help to get his son back.

Beneath the waves, the serene silence of the water blocked out the frantic panic of the beach, and Zac floated almost peacefully, his thoughts simple.

'The sea. It's so beautiful! So blue and calm and beautiful.'

There were plants and fishes of every colour of the rainbow swirling around him. Most of them Zac didn't even know their names, but he knew they mesmerised him. So much so that he didn't notice the one thing that was missing. That one most important thing.

Air.

But how would he get to the surface? It was so far away. It was then that he noticed something.

First he thought that it was a shark, because it was large enough. But the fishes weren't swimming away in fear, but moving closer to the creature. And it was too big for a swordfish, or any other fish for that matter. The thing, the shape, was human shaped… almost, and the size of a child his age. But the one difference was the blue sparkling scales of it's tale, so it certainly was a fish. Zac's father worked with marine animals, so Zac had took from him his passion for the sea and its creatures.

'But what is that? I don't think... I don't know... I'm just so sleepy.'

But just when his thoughts started dropping away, something, the creature, caught his feet... with its hands!

The minute his head broke the surface, the minute he gasped the air, the serene silence morphed into the panic on the beach. His parents grabbed him, relieved to find him safe and sound. Their little boy was ok, but it didn't stop the lifeguard from trying to take him to a doctor.

"I'm fine!" Zac yelled as loud as he could with his horse voice. "Mommy, tell him!"

"Are you sure kiddo?" she asked him, to which he nodded in answer. The lifeguard, though he disagreed, left this to the family.

Zac was now wrapped up in a heavy red blanket, keeping him dry and warm, and he was surrounded by all the people on the beach that wanted to see the kid who almost drowned under a freak wave. Neither Zac or his parents were enjoying the attention.

"Ok people, that's enough!" Jack called into the crowd. "There's nothing to see here!" Jack might have been a quiet man usually, but when it came to his family he was like a tiger ready to pounce.

When all of those people had finally begun to disperse, Zac, his huge blue eyes wide, gazed out at the ocean, his hand clasped in his mother's.

"What is it honey?" his mother asked, feeling his extremely tight grip. She was worried that the accident could have some lasting affect on Zac. Since he had come from the water, he hadn't stopped shaking, despite the warm sunshine and thick towel. Trauma, maybe.

"Mommy, I saw something while I was down there," Zac said in a tiny voice, even smaller than usual.

"What sweetie?" she asked.

Zac took a big breath, gathering all his strength and courage, and said in a voice barely above a whisper:

"A mermaid."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:- Alright, you guys know the routine! LOL! Please, review. Me and Superdani crave your honest opinions!


End file.
